


The fun at prison inmates academy~

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I hope nobody finds this shit I want to delete it so baaaaaaadly, M/M, even more snergle flerp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: lol fam please ignore this I lost a bet and had to write a shitty incomplete fic. My friend literally tortures me she tells me I can't finish OR EDIT this and I'm like FUCK YOUUUUUU.





	

Kiibo blinked blearily as he woke up. He looked around and saw multiple torturous looking devices.

"This must be Iruma-san's research room..." Kiibo said quietly to himself.

"Damn right Robo-virgin!" Said owner yelled as she kicked the door to the room open.

She looked Kiibo up and down and smirked while hiding something behind her back.

"So, feel anything... different?"

Actually, he did feel a little...off. It was an odd feeling. It felt as if he were...filled with something. He didn't enjoy it.

"Iruma-san?" Kiibo asked hesitantly,"Wh-what did you do to me?"

Iruma grinned. "So you feel it? Yes! My experiment was a success! As expected of me!" She shouted in glee and bounced around the room.

Kiibo pressed again. "What experiment?"

Iruma stopped and smiled innocently at kiibo. Too innocently. "Oh, it's nothing! You can go now..." She said in a once again too innocent tone and unstrapped Kiibo from the table.<

"O-okay then.." He said as he began to walk out, still feeling strange but ultimately decided to ignore it.

 

_The next morning~_

 

"Kiibo-kun, you okay? You didn't talk at all during the meeting. Not even after Ouma-kun said you were related to roombas!"

"A-ah... I-I'm f-fine Akamatsu-s-san..."

Kaede smiled uncertainly at her friend. "But you're stuttering so much, and your face is all red. Do you have like a virus or something?"

"I-I'm not reallly sure myself. I j-just s-suddenly started feeling really odd.

"Well, you should probably visit Iruma." Akamatsu said and gestured toward the doors. "Y-yes, I'm g-gonna go now.." Kiibo stuttered and staggered away, struggling to keep his knees from buckling.

When Kiibo was walking to Iruma's research home, it was then that Ouma decided it was the perfect time to mess around with him.

"Kii-boy! Where are you going?" He asked in a falsetto innocent tone. Kiibo glanced at him. 

"T-to Iruma's research home." He said with a stutter.

Ouma ran in front of Kiibo and made him stop in his tracks. He studied Kiibo's face for a moment.

"Hmm? What's with the lewd face Kii-boy? Got an erection?" He asked with a laugh.

Kiibo sighed. "Ouma-kun, the professor did not install male genitalia to me, there for, that is impossible! N-now please leave me alone!"


End file.
